Black suitcase
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Heimdall is really angry this time, but running around town like crazy apparanty won't do him any good. Something is going on with a black suitcase... contains yaoi, think about that before you start reading!


**This story contains yaoi, so if you don't like that, please do not read it!**

**I'm not English and languages are one of my great weak points, so try not to scream in terror if you come across some horrible mistakes (your neighbours won't like that, you've been warned). You can comment on grammar mistakes and stuff like that, but please be nice because I'm working really hard to improve my English!**

**And note that this story might be mine, but unfortunately I can't say that about the characters. I'm just borrowing them :D**

**--  
**

Loki had gone too far! This time he was going to kill him for sure!

Heimdall stomped through the streets like a tornado, not noticing anything or anyone around him. He couldn't find Loki at his home, so he headed to the nearest park, steaming as his boots hit the street with loud thumps. The black suitcase the trickster god had sent him was dangling from his hand, empty.

When he turned around a corner he spotted the trickster god. He was walking alone, smiling at the girls drooling over him. One of his fangirls dared to reach up to his face.

Heimdall exploded at the sight of the care-free god. He stepped forward, Loki's name on his lips to shout in anger. A heavy weight hit the back of his head.

Surprised he fell forward.

--

Confused Loki turned around. Did he just hear…?

To his surprise, he saw two men in black sweaters pull the tiny body of Heimdall into an alleyway, Heimdall clearly being unconscious. What was happening?!

He broke free from his fangirls and started to move to the alleyway as fast as he could without running. What would they want from a boy? He had noticed Heimdall having a black suitcase looking like it might contain something valuable.

He reached the alleyway and turned to look in. He was just in time to see one of the two men grabbing Heimdalls hair and pulling his head up to face the other man. The thug grinned and took Heimdall's chin in his hand. Both of Heimdall's eyes snapped open, his left, actual eye glistering red. Loki could just see the other side had to be glowing red too.

He stepped forward, reaching to Heimdall, but he was too late. The thug facing Heimdall screamed and slapped at the right side of Heimdall's face. When his hand hit the place of the missing eye a blinding flash appeared. Both men screamed and Loki turned away to cover his eyes.

It took a while before the stars stopped dancing before his eyes. He looked down to the scene and gasped in surprise. The thug who had been holding Heimdall's head sat back against the wall with eyes filled with fear. On the ground lay a violet-haired adult face-down and in front of him sat a ten-year old kid with a black sweater…

Loki stepped forward once again, loomed over the unconscious body and glared at the kid and the other thug, "you'd better be disappearing very, _very_ soon now."

The man scrambled up on his feet and fled. The kid started crying out loudly.

Loki sighed, annoyed. He took the arm of the grown-up guardian god and pulled him on his shoulder. He sighed again, he sure got heavy like that!

Slowly he started walking back to his mansion, dragging Heimdall on his shoulder. Sure weird things started happening again, damn Heimdall!

--

His head felt heavy. The back of his head hurt like hell, but he felt warm and the cushion and blankets were soft. He felt a warm breath on his face.

Breath?!

He shot up, but his head hit something quite hard.

"Ow," Loki jerked away. Heimdall grabbed his forehead, now hurting as well, and fell back in the cushions as fast as he left them. Through a narrow eye he saw Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head like it really, really hurt.

Heimdall groaned in pain, then stopped, surprised by the deepness of the sound. Low voice? He quickly sat up again, ignoring the pain in his head, and looked down to his body.

An adult body? What the…?

He looked back at Loki and remembered what he was about to do when he left home. "I'm going to kill you now for sure," he growled, reaching for Loki's neck.

Loki's head snapped up to face him and he shot forward, pushing Heimdall back, down onto the bed. He loomed over him, his face really too close.

"Kill me? I just dragged you all the way here instead of leaving you unconscious in the streets, I gave you a bed to sleep in and I even came to check on you when you became restless, and all I get in return is a headbang and a challenge? I don't think so Heimdall! You're gonna pay for this!"

Loki kept hanging just above Heimdall's face. Heimdall felt absolutely uncomfortable, with those green eyes staring at him up close. Was Loki going to stay like that?

"I just need to know how," followed the trembling voice of Loki.

Heimdall's eye widened in surprise. Trembling? Without being able to break away from the deep green eyes, he could still notice Loki's arms trembling as he held himself above the guardian god. He saw a very large red spot slowly turning black on Loki's forehead.

He grinned, he hit Loki harder than he thought. Good!

He saw Loki's face coming closer, the green eyes blinking a little frustrated as his arms couldn't keep his weight anymore. Suddenly scared, Heimdall reached up to push Loki away, but _he_ had hit his head even _twice_, so he wasn't able to support the weight either. His touch _did_ make Loki collapse though.

Heimdall's body was frozen stiff as he lay there, on a soft bed with the warm weight of the trickster god on him, unable to move, not daring to shout. As he waited for Loki to come to, he felt himself drifting away to sleep, the headache pondering on.

-

Heimdall suddenly woke up when he felt fingers tracing his thighs. Wide-eyed he tried to look at Loki, who still lay upon him. To his surprise Loki was still sleeping. He mumbled something incoherent and a hand moved up to touch Heimdall's face. He stiffened in horror, and tried to push the trickster god off him. Loki's eyes didn't open, but his hands moved quickly to grab Heimdall's wrists and hold them down above his head. He gasped at Loki's strength, even now with the body of an adult he couldn't break free from the single hand holding down both of his.

Loki was clearly still sleeping though, his free hand moving to touch everywhere where Heimdall's skin was exposed. Heimdall shivered in the sensation and regretted hitting Loki in the head so hard. He couldn't deny that Loki's wandering hand felt pleasurable though.

Loki's hand started to move up lightly under Heimdall's shirt and he shivered again, a small gasp left his mouth. Loki's hand moved as a feather, creating goose bumps all over Heimdall's body. He couldn't help moaning, this feeling was too intense!

Suddenly Loki's hand was at his waistband. Heimdall arched in surprise and started struggling. His wrists were easily released and Loki rolled on his side, leaving his head right under Heimdall's shoulder and one arm on Heimdall's chest.

Loki slept peacefully again.

Heimdall gritted his teeth, now _that_ was frustrating! How could he let his enemy turn his body so hot? He shivered and longed to be touched. He clawed his hands in his hair and suppressed a loud outburst into a soft groan of frustration. He looked at the trickster god on his side. He sure was beautiful. Heimdall groaned again, what was wrong with him? What was he feeling? His body felt too hot, his skin felt too lonely without the featherlike touch. He hated this man, but he longed for his touch.

He turned away from his enemy, buried his head in the cushions. Loki was still sleeping. It wouldn't hurt to just touch him a little. Just enough to satisfy his curiosity, so this weird hotness would go away.

He quickly turned back to the body next to him and watched the peaceful face of a sleeping man for a moment. He was beautiful. His fingers lightly touched Loki's face, and he saw a shiver going over his skin. Heimdall touched the black spot on Loki's head, then touched his own forehead. He grinned wryly, it probably had the same color by now. He let his hand slide down the face and neck of the sleeping god. He touched his arm, chest, hip, and legs through his clothing.

He felt his body getting only hotter. He leaned forward and kissed Loki's neck. Another shiver traveled the creamy skin underneath him. Heimdall shivered with him.

When he pulled back he looked straight into deep green eyes. He gasped and quickly tried to pull away from Loki, but he was caught and soft, warm lips pressed to his. He felt the soft lips part a little, and a tongue flicked at his lips. He shivered and responded, opening his mouth as well and tasting the lips touching his. The tasty, fruity lips pressed a little harder as the kiss was deepened.

Heimdall took a deep breath when the tasty lips slowly pulled away. The deep green eyes stared at him amused. "Well, what a surprising way to wake up, having you touching me so tenderly."

Hemdall flushed. "Well you started, you damn deceiver! I'm still going to get my revenge, either way!"

"Well, this way I don't mind to be revenged upon," Loki snickered and pushed Heimdall down, moving over him again. Heimdall gasped and tried to push Loki away.

"Stop that, you idiot! Get off me!"

"Now now, do you really mean that Heimdall? You're face is telling me something completely different, not to talk about the rest of your body," Loki grinned and his hand traveled up from Heimdall's leg to his stomach, disappearing underneath his shirt. Heimdall moaned reluctantly, but he couldn't deny the heat in his groin.

Loki leaned down for another kiss, lasting several minutes as both his hands traveled up and down Heimdall's skin like feathers. Heimdall couldn't stop shivering at the intense feeling and pulled out of the kiss, panting. He looked into the green eyes, not knowing how pleadingly he looked. Loki smiled tenderly and started to trail kisses down Heimdall's face and neck. Reaching the line of his shirt, he grabbed the fabric and smoothly pulled it over Heimdall's head. He continued his trailing of kisses down, softly drawing circles on Heimdall's chest with his fingers. The fingers tended to dwell around Heimdall's nipples, but his mind was really distracted to the soft lips and warm tongue reaching his waistband.

Loki looked up, his eyes asking. Heimdall gulped and nodded. A smile conquered the trickster god's lips and he kept gazing into the guardian god's eye while his fingers easily opened the trousers and pulled them down over Heimdall's legs. His hands lightly traveled over the boxers and Heimdall soflty cried out. "Loki!"

With a grin Loki discarded the boxers as well, leaning close into the pretty grown member of his partner and enemy. A soft blow, a gentle kiss on the tip. Heimdall buried his fingers into reddish-brown hair in frustration. A tongue traveled up from the base to the tip and down again, a hand cupped soft skin below. The hand softly kneaded. Heimdall arched and groaned rather loud for attention.

Something warm an moist covered his tip. Slowly it slid down, covering more and more of his length. Some muscles in his legs started to move spastically. A chuckle sounded from his loin and the warmth started to leave him again, only to come back faster. Heimdall arched and moaned Loki's name and clenched his hair and loved it all. The heat of his body became stronger and stronger, started to accumulate in one point. The head of the trickster god kept bobbing up and down below Heimdall's waist, licking, sucking and kissing.

Heimdall opened his mouth. Suddenly the warm lips were there again, his manhood left wet and cold close to his point of no return. Heimdall protested, whining into the hot mouth, a salty taste being traced on his tongue by the other's.

Without breaking the kiss, Loki started to remove his own clothes. Heimdall hungrily touched all the warm skin as soon as it was exposed. He wanted to feel more of this beautiful body. He needed more of this beautiful body. "Oh, Loki, don't stop!"

A hand traveled down again, and past the shivering manhood with only a teasing touch. Heimdall stiffened as a finger drew a circle around his entrance. He watched Loki wide-eyed. Loki smiled warmly and leaned into another deep kiss as the finger started to penetrate and move slowly. Heimdall buried his nails in Loki's back and closed his eye tightly shut.

Another finger entered and they moved together as Heimdall's back arched and he pushed his stomach and groin against Loki's warm body. He felt how large Loki was and shivered, not knowing for certain whether it was fear or desire.

After a third finger had been added Loki slowly pulled back. He turned Heimdall around to lay on his belly. Heimdall grabbed the sheets tightly in his hands as Loki pulled him up on his knees. He felt something warm and moist at his entrance. Then it pulled back again and Heimdall moaned in frustrating, "Loki, you tease! Are you going to do it or not? It's hard enough already!"

"It sure is," Loki grinned mischievously, "but don't worry, I will satisfy you completely today." He reached forward and tapped two fingers at Heimdall's lips. Heimdall immediately took them in and licked them moist. "That's what I wanted," Loki whispered, as he pulled his hand back to moisten Heimdall's entrance, "You're arousing me so much I nearly started without that. You surely make me lose my mind with this hot body, Heimdall."

Suddenly Loki pushed in. Heimdall cried out and tried to pull away, but Loki held his hips firmly. He held still like that for a while, until Heimdall's panting became less.

That's where he started moving. Heimdall couldn't understand the feeling. The pain was gone quite soon, but the pleasure was strange but lovely. Perfect. Loki sped up and started panting more heavily, together with Heimdall. Suddenly he hit a spot that made Heimdall cry out again, this time in pure pleasure. Loki grinned at finding that spot and continued hitting him right there. His hand came back to Heimdall's front to stroke him at the same time. Trembling, Heimdall's arms collapsed, his hips only staying that high because of Loki holding him there. He bit down on the cushions as something between a moan and a scream came out of his mouth, spurting into Loki's delicate hands. As he tightened up Loki's breath stuck in his throat, emptying himself inside Heimdall.

--

When Loki woke up again, he could just see Heimdall's eye opening as well. He smiled at the tender young man laying on his shoulder. "Now, wasn't that much better than killing me, or what?" He grinned mischievously.

Heimdall looked up to him, "yes, probably. But that won't stop me for taking revenge for that stupid suitcase!"

"Suitcase," Loki was surprised, "what suitcase? And what have I to do with it?"

"What," Heimdall sat up and looked at Loki in disbelief, "that wasn't yours?"

"I really don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Heimdall grinned and came back to lay down on Loki's shoulder, "well, never mind. It wasn't _that_ bad after all."


End file.
